The Bus Stop
by IAmThePhantomX
Summary: He was always there for her. But why did he change his mind? Is he giving up? (Another dedication. T for some violence.)


**Dammit, another dedication to Camille! Oh well. The fact is, I'v gotten over her, and I've moved on. But I don't want this story to go to waste - I wrote it aboard the train during my birthday! ( which is today, 29 January!)**

**I don't own Danny Phantom. But I just wish I can have Camille by my side.**

* * *

**THE BUS STOP**

* * *

"No, I won't leave you there!" The boy insisted. He and his best friend just got off at the train from the city. After a day of fun, eating, riding, window shopping, bowling, walk in the park and enjoyment, they finally decided to head home.

"Don't worry about me, I can go home by myself!" The girl said. However, the boy can feel that she cannot do it by herself and becomes worried. "What if something happens to you? What if someone follows you? Can you defend yourself?" Wondering all the possibilities that might indeed happen, she answered, "I don't think someone's just gonna follow me. I'm a Goth, so I know everything dark."

"Does this have something to do with your parents hating me? They keep telling you to keep away from me?" The boy asked. The girl's parents have indeed hated him because they thought him being a halfa is kinda weird for them. And the boy might have left a bad memory on the girl's parents. "It... sort of yes," the girl answered, "but I don't mind them. I'm still seeing you. But let's begin to set some distance from now on."

The boy didn't want to further argue with his best friend, so he just walked to his home, which was just a few steps away from the train station, leaving the girl in a nearby bus stop. As night progresses, buses pass by, but don't stop at her place. It was until when midnight struck, and there was one last bus that would stop until the morning. Desperate to go home, the boarded the last bus, and to her surprise, she was the only passenger in the bus. The lights are dimmed. She paid the fare to the bus driver, then took her seat near the back door. As the bus was moving, she kept looking at the window to look for her stop, looking momentarily to the driver, who might do something scary or creepy.

At last, she arrived at her destination. She got off at the back door. However, she still has a long way to go. She needs to walk few more blocks and pass through a narrow alley before she reaches her house. She started to walk as fast as she could, carefully not producing loud feet noises, as she looks to her back once in a while.

Suddenly, a hooded figure appeared in front of her. "Ooh, a girl!" He growled. " Finally!" The girl was scared; she began to run back towards the bus stop, but the man held her back. "Where do you think you're going?" She began screaming for help, but the man pulled out a scarf and tied her mouth. "There. Now we can all have what we want. Actually, only me!" The man pinned her on the cold concrete road, ready to do whatever he wants to her. It was at this moment when she realized that her best friend was right. She thought, "I should have listened to him." She slowly closed her eyes, just waiting for the inevitable end of her life. "I'm sorry. I should have trusted you."

When she thought of giving up, a boy who appears to be descending from mid-air suddenly grabs the man away from her. "Leave her alone!" The boy exclaimed, throwing the hooded man into a bush. Turning to the girl, the boy asked, "Are you all right?" The girl moaned, "D... Dan...", and saw a boy in a black and white outfit: Black jumpsuit with white belt, gloves and boots. The boy's hair is of snow white, and his eyes are shiny glowing neon green. She stared at his glowing eyes before she passed out.

"It's all right, Sam. I'm here. You're safe now..."

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Sam woke up in her bed, to her surprise. Still feeling the pain she suffered from last night, she slowly stood up to get some water, and noticed a small piece of paper folded in her table. She grabbed it and unfolded, and read:

_Sam,_

_Told you. I should have accompanied you on your way home. Look, you almost got into trouble! You almost got killed! Thankfully I secretly followed you in case something happens. I couldn't afford to lose my best friend. Your parents might think I'm the bad guy that got you into trouble again, and I do understand if that's what they think of me. From now on, we'll stop hanging out for a while, until all of us realize that I was just protecting you. I guess we'll just meet during our classes. Adios._

_- Danny_

This small letter made Sam burst into tears and jump into her bed and cry herself to sleep.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**I am The Phantom X**  
**#048**

Hello, Phans! I've finally recovered from my depression, but I still miss my best friend. Oh well, I now finally accept that she won't come back.

Anyway, this is another one of my dedications to her. Based on our real life adventures, I would never let my best friend ride a bus alone, especially in the middle of the night. I don't care if my parents would scold me for being late again, I will protect my friend no matter what happens.

And one more thing, Happy 19th Birthday to me! Although I'm now 19, I will still remain loyal to the Danny Phantom Phandom!

Until then, Excelsior!

~ NICKSTER


End file.
